


Unusual Bonds

by weshallallburntogether



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshallallburntogether/pseuds/weshallallburntogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin meets Thranduil for the first time when he visits Erebor, and they both discover they are drawn to one another. This turns out to be a weird yet pleasant surprise until some choices have big consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young raven-haired prince stood in the throne room, next to his brother, his sister, his father, and his grandfather who sat on the throne.

Today was going to be the day that the elven king Thranduil would come. Thorin had never seen him. Every time someone needed to be sent to the Woodland Realm for talking or trading, his brother Frerin was sent. Thorin did not feel much for going to the elves. And also, whenever the elves sent a convoy to Erebor, Thranduil's son Legolas came.

Thorin disliked him. He was too skinny, too tall, and too narcissistic. Frerin told stories of Thranduil when he came back, and from what he told, the king seemed the same as his son. Thorin felt like he wasn't going to like the king. Not that he had to like him. After his grandfather his father would be king, and only after that he would be, and then he only had to keep the peace, not like him.

Thranduil himself had not heard much about the dwarven kingdom, and the children and grandchildren of the king. Legolas didn't tell him much, and from what he said, they didn't seem that interesting. He had important business with the men of Dale, and after that he would go to Erebor as well, but he didn't need to know about all the dwarves that weren't the king.

His son, he had left home, for someone needed to watch the kingdom. With a small group of his elite guards, he travelled to Erebor, where he was welcomed by the granddaughter of the king, Dís.

After Thranduil was showed to his room, he walked towards the throne room. He entered it, walking the long aisle towards the throne.

He bowed slightly, greeting Thror. Then his eyes scanned the room, and he went from Thror to Thrain to Frerin and then...

What he saw there made his heart skip a beat and he couldn't help but stare. A young dwarf prince, clad in royal blue garments, stood there with a proud and kingly posture. He stared right back at him, though the king couldn't read his expression that well.

Thorin didn't know what he was doing. He just looked at the elven king. The moment he entered the throne room, his eyes were fixed on the male elf. His long blonde hair, his crown, his robes, the graceful way he moved, he absorbed everything in his mind as if it was the only thing to do.

Thranduil's head snapped back to Thror when the old dwarf cleared his throat, and it took him a lot of self-control to keep a blush from rising in his cheeks.

Thorin failed and flushed, though it was covered by his beard mostly. He straightened himself and looked at his grandfather. Dís, his sister, had seen what had happened though, and smirked to herself. Her brother was clearly struck by the sheer elven beauty.

Thror dismissed his family, and talked to Thranduil for a while. It was a boring but necessary talk. Thranduil kept himself from asking information about the young prince. It didn't concern him. However, when he was walked back to his room, he asked the servant dwarf the name of the raven-haired dwarf.

He had learned Frerin's because he usually came to Mirkwood if they needed to talk, and he had learned Dís' because she had welcomed them. The other's name was still unknown to him. The servant answered: "His name is Thorin."

Thorin. Thorin. He said the name a few times in his head. It fit the prince. Then he wondered why in the world he was thinking about that. What did the prince concern him, and what did it matter if his name fit him or not?

Meanwhile, in his own room, Thorin replayed the meeting. The way he had stood there, simply staring at the elven king as his heart started racing. He wondered why. And he wondered if Frerin experienced the same every time he went there. He would ask him.

No, he wouldn't. It was ridiculous. He had just never seen the king before and he had been intimidated. That must've been it.

They had dinner together. Thranduil was seated next to Thror, but Thorin wasn't far away. He sat next to his father, and his father was next to his. So Thorin could touch Thranduil if he reached across the table. But he wouldn't. Why would he?

The dinner was eaten mostly in silence. The elves didn't talk as much and about the things dwarves usually laughed and talked about. So the dwarves were silent. However, Thorin caught himself staring at the elven king, but whenever Thranduil looked back at him, he quickly looked away again. Thorin found himself feeling weird, and slightly confused, so he excused himself quickly.

With a troubled mind, and his thoughts all over the place, but mostly with the elven king, he slowly fell asleep that night. What he didn't know was that Thranduil also had trouble getting Thorin out of his head, and that he needed a couple glasses of wine to sleep properly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Thorin awoke early in the morning. He went out to the front gate and looked outside. He sat down and watched the sun rise. Not much later, he heard someone approach, but he didn't bother turning his head.

The person said down next to him, and spoke softly. "You're up early, Thorin son of Thrain."

It gave him goosebumps. He turned to the elven king and was once again mesmerised by his beauty for a second.

"Aye, I sometimes get up to watch the sunrise. It's nice and quiet then." He finally replied.

The king smiled softly at him, and nodded. "Indeed it is. Do you mind if I sat here with you?"

Thorin shook his head. "Ofcourse not my lord."

A soft chuckle escaped the king's pale lips. "Please, no 'my lords', just Thranduil." He said, and he wondered why. Everyone had to say my lord, why did he allow this dwarf to say Thranduil?

Thorin nodded. "Alright Thranduil." He said, then he was quiet again and watched the horizon. For a while, they sat next to each other in silence. Both were perfectly content with it, for it wasn't an awkward silence. There was just nothing to be said.

Slowly, Erebor began to wake up. Thorin sighed softly as he heard some noise. It would be time for breakfast soon.

"Will you join me for breakfast Thorin?" Thranduil asked as if he had read his mind.

Thorin was surprised, but he nodded. "Ofcourse I will. I shall lead the way." He slowly stood up, brushing some dirt off his clothes. Thranduil stood up too and waited for him to lead. Walking to the hall, Thorin explained a bit about what they could see around them.

The elf didn't pay much attention to what he said, but more to the way he walked, and the way his lips moved as he spoke. He told himself to focus but he just couldn't keep his eyes off him. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he caught himself staring at his arse.

The prince turned with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

Thranduil shook his head quickly, realising he'd heard it. "Oh no, sorry. Go on." He smiled softly. He felt bad for troubling the prince.

After the breakfast, which was eating mostly in silence, Thranduil returned to his room. He thought about the prince for a bit, and found himself fantasising stuff and getting turned on. Maybe that was it. He just hadn't had sex for too long. If the prince wanted, they could maybe have a one time thing.

He ordered a servant to get Thorin to his room. Thorin wondered what he wanted from him. What would the elven king want from him, the prince?

He knocked on the door, and when he heard "Come in" in that smooth voice of his, a smile appeared on his face.

Thranduil was behind the door, and as he closed it quickly, he pushed Thorin against it, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

The dwarf was utterly shocked, and it took him so long to decide whether he'd kiss back or not that Thranduil almost pulled away. But then the calloused hands of the prince cupped his cheeks and kissed him back passionately, giving himself up to his desires and his lust.

He could feel Thranduil's arms wrap around him and lift him, but Thorin would have no such thing. He wasn't going to be lifted. He still had some pride. If he wanted him on the bed, he would walk there himself.

Thranduil shook his head and smirked a bit at the stubbornness of the dwarf. "So, my prince... Is this what you want? Am I your desire?" He purred, working on the clasps of his shirt.

Thorin gulped and nodded. "My darkest desire." He said, his voice low and deep, almost a grumble.

Thranduil smirked and quickly pulled off the dwarf's shirt before he pushed off his own robe. He was wearing nothing underneath, but no sign of shame was on his face.

"And you are mine. And since I am the king, I get what I want. And I want you inside me now."

Thorin hardened painfully in his trousers at those words and he quickly took them off, his eyes wandering over Thranduil's naked body. He was utterly beautiful, and his skin was almost hairless.

Despite the fact he was only half as tall as the king, his length wouldn't indicate that. He was well-bred, and he knew that. He smirked at Thranduil's pleasantly surprised reaction.

He was not inexperienced with sex, not even with gay sex, but sex with someone twice as tall would be something different. He wanted to do this good so badly. He didn't want the king to get mad at him, or be disappointed.

He took a deep breath before pulling the king closer to him and taking his cock in his mouth. He could already feel the precum leaking from the tip.

Thranduil gasped and moaned softly. It had been too long. He felt like a teenager in Thorin's hands. He did so well.

He stuck a finger inside him to widen him and moved it around until he was ready for another finger, and then another. Thranduil moaned and writhed under Thorin's touch, and he climaxed inside his mouth. With a soft moan, Thorin swallowed it all and moved away.

His own length in his hand, he turned Thranduil around. Spitting on the tip, he slowly pushed it in. If he had had oil he would've used it, but it wasn't as if he had sex every day.

He moaned, and he gripped onto his hips. Thranduil moaned as well, and it surprised him greatly how quickly he grew hard again.

"Are.. You.. Happy.. Now?" Thorin said with every thrust. Thranduil nodded and moaned. "Very... S-so good..."

The dwarf prince smirked and moved his hips faster, meeting him with every thrust. After a good while, he cried out and spilled his seed inside him. Thranduil gasped and came too, ejaculating all over the bed.

Heavily panting, Thorin pulled out and collapsed onto the king. Thranduil gently wrapped his arms around him. "That.. was awesome.." He breathed softly. Thorin smiled. "I'm glad...."

After laying with him for a while, Thorin excused himself and did some of his work and training. His mind was with Thranduil, and he replayed it all in his mind. He had never expected it, but it had turned out well.

Thranduil wondered to himself if this would only stay with a one night thing. The prince was quite good at what he did, and he still wanted to be inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil couldn't get to sleep that night, his mind straying off to the young dwarf prince.

He decided it should stay with a one night thing, something that should never be spoken of ever again. Yet he didn't want that. He wanted Thorin, he desired him.

He was sure it wasn't love, for elves only loved once and his wife was dead, but this lust was greater than any he had ever felt before.

The next morning, Thorin hoped he'd see the king at breakfast, but he didn't. It surprised him. However, he didn't let it show and he ate happily together with his grandfather, father, brother and sister. Dís nudged him, whispering,

"And? How was your private audience with the elf king?"

Thorin's eyes widened as he looked at her and a bright blush raised in his cheeks, but his beard hid most of it. She simply smirked and continued to eat.

The prince sighed softly and shook his head, knowing he couldn't keep anything from his sister. The rest of his breakfast he ate in silence.

Thranduil wasn't at breakfast because he was still wondering about his thoughts. He wanted to order some breakfast, but the second he wanted to open his door, someone knocked. "Come in," Thranduil spoke.

Thorin melted at the voice of the king, for it was him who had knocked. He entered, a tray with food in his hand. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I didn't see you at breakfast so I thought I'd bring you some.."

A soft smile appeared on Thranduil's lips, knowing the dwarf at least cared for his health, or was he sent? "Why thank you, Thorin son of Thrain."

Thorin put the tray down on the table, and stood in the middle of the room, looking up at the elven king. He bit his lip and looked down a bit, fidgeting with his fingers.

"What troubles you?" Thranduil asked, frowning as he walked over to him, lifting his chin with his long slender fingers.

"My sister... She knows..." His voice came out barely a whisper, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Thranduil, however, merely chuckled. "Such a smart woman, lady Dís. I always thought her the keenest of you three."

Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly, wanting something else off his chest too. He just blurted it out. "Are we going to do this more often or was this a one time thing because I really liked it but I also think it'd be wise if we were careful but also I don't know what you-"

He got cut off when lips were pressed against his. It caught him by surprise but his eyes quickly fluttered closed as he kissed back. Thranduil deepened the kiss before he pulled away again, smirking lightly.

"I think I'm having you for breakfast.."

Thorin's eyes widened, but a smirk appeared on his lips and he chuckled deeply. "Well I guess that answers my question.." He looked up at the king, starting to work on the laces of his own shirt, taking it off slowly and seductively before throwing it on the ground.

Thranduil rolled his eyes impatiently and pulled Thorin closer to him, taking off his clothes himself. Then he pulled his robe off so they were both bared before eachother again.

Thorin marvelled once again at the sheer beauty of the elven skin, as Thranduil admired the dark hairs on Thorin's tanned skin. He growled softly when Thorin made no motion of going further and pulled him to the bed. He was horny, and he needed him now.

Thorin let out a soft groan, making his way onto the bed before wrapping his hand around his length, at which Thranduil's breath hitched in his throat. Thranduil however didn't want to be sucked off or to be taken, he wanted to take that pretty ass of his dwarven lover.

He widened Thorin quickly, extracting moans from the dwarf rather fast, and Thorin wrapped his own hand around his manhood, hardening rapidly.

When Thranduil deemed him ready, he applied lube to his cock and Thorin's arse, and he pushed himself in, moaning at how tight he was. The prince gasped as he was filled by the king, never before had he been filled by such a long shaft.

Moaning and panting, Thranduil rode himself to his climax, removing Thorin's hand from his length to jerk him off himself. This caused Thorin to moan excessively and arch his back, gasping when the king hit his prostate.

"Oh Mahal Thranduil, f-fuck!"

Thranduil cursed in Sindarin, the sound of it alone making Thorin go crazy, and seconds later he climaxed, spilling his seed on himself and the sheets.

Thranduil came not long after him, releasing inside of him, crying out his name. He pulled out slowly and lied down on the bed. Thorin collapsed and lay beside him. He stroked the elf's hair softly.

Then suddenly there was another knock on the door. "My lord Thranduil?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin looked up shocked, quickly getting out of the bed and grabbing his clothes. "Just a second," Thranduil called out, getting out to and putting on a robe quickly. "What about me?" Thorin whispered to him as he got dressed. "Hide behind the curtain," the elf replied, gesturing at the curtain as he walked to the door.

Thorin quickly hid himself as Thranduil opened the door, looking down at the servant. "Goodmorning my lord," the dwarf said as he bowed deeply. "King Thror requests your presence."

Thorin looked surprised in his hiding spot as he heard it. He had no idea what his grandfather could be wanting, but he assumed he was supposed to be there too.

Thranduil nodded and told the servant off, closing the door and turning back to Thorin. "Your grandfather wants to see me. Do you know for what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he dressed himself further.

The prince shook his head. "I don't, but I guess I should be going." He said, bowing his head slightly as he strapped on his belt and walked out of the king's room. Quickly, he went to the throne room, bowing before his grandfather before taking his place next to his father and siblings.

After a few minutes Thranduil arrived too, and Thorin had to try really hard not to look at him. Thranduil stepped in front of Thror, nodding his head gently. "You requested my presence."

Thorin melted at the silky coldness of his voice, but didn't let it show as he stared in front of him.

The dwarf king nodded and waved his hand, a servant immediately moving forward with a chest in his arms. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards the servant, waiting for him to open it.

Once the box was opened, white gems were revealed. White gems of pure starlight. Thranduil's eyes widened and slowly and carefully, his hand reached up to touch them. Then, Thror smirked and waved his hand again, the servant shutting the box fast before the elf king could touch it.

With a surprised frown, Thorin's head shot to his grandfather, and he was not the only one. Thranduil's eyes turned to ice as he looked at the dwarf king. Without saying another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, never to return to Erebor.

Thorin was utterly shocked, not only by his grandfather's behaviour, but also by Thranduil's. What was going to happen now? Would the alliance be broken? Would they have war?

He wanted to run after Thranduil to comfort him, but it wouldn't be right. Probably Thranduil didn't want that either. So he just stood there until they were all dismissed. He went looking for Thranduil, but found that the king and all his servants had left without a trace.

Thranduil was really really angry. How could the dwarf do that to him? How did he allow himself to believe Erebor wanted an alliance? How did he allow himself to have sex with one of those betraying, lying beasts twice?!

A couple days later, Thrain sent a secret convoy to Thranduil to apologise because he needed Thranduil as ally, even if Thror didn't want to see that. Thorin went, and he had just told his grandfather he would go hunting and teaching things to the few guards that went with him.

They arrived in Mirkwood, and almost instantly, elves were there, aiming their bows at them in hostility. Thorin sighed softly and let himself be taken to the palace and to king Thranduil. He was nervous. Nervous of how Thranduil would see him, what he would think.

"Why does Thorin son of Thrain come to me this time? To bring even more hostility than your grandfather already did? To bring down my kingdom?"

Thorin bowed deeply, before he looked into Thranduil's eyes. He tried not to focus on the burning desire growing within in, but only on the words Thrain told him to say.

"No my lord, I come here in name of my father, not my grandfather, for his mind has gone mad. My father and I realise that we need you as our ally, and we wish to humbly apologise for Thror's actions." He said, his deep voice echoing in the throne room.

The elf merely raised an eyebrow, being confused, but also suspicious. "How am I supposed to believe this is true?" He circled around Thorin, looking down at him.

Thorin then did something his father hadn't told him to do, something he had done in secret, and if anyone were to find out, he would be in grave danger. Out of his pocket, he carefully grabbed a necklace. A necklace he had stolen from the chest with gems.

Instantly, Thranduil was in front of him, his eyes wide. Slowly, his hand nearly shaking, he lifted his hand to touch the jewels, and Thorin let him take it. "This gift is my own, but I mean to give it as a peace offering from the entire kingdom." He also, just wanted to give it because he really liked the elf.

Thranduil was silent for a second, simply staring at the necklace. Then he spoke again. "Alright. The Greenwood will no longer act hostile towards the dwarves of Erebor, and if you need my help, I will come."

No one knew help was going to be needed very soon.


	5. Smaug had come

Not so long after Thorin had met with Thranduil, his grandfather got more and more mad. His love for gold kept growing, despite the dangers that went with it.

His mind had been sickened, and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

At first, Thorin heard the sound of a hurricane, and all the trees trembled. He ran up to the parapet, together with Balin, and looked outside. The noise grew louder, and Thorin frowned.

"Balin, sound the alarm! Now!" Balin looked at the young prince confused. "What is it?" He asked concerned.

At that moment, Thorin quickly pulled them both behind a pillar, and huge flames surrounded them.

"Dragon."

He went to a balcony, and yelled down to all the dwarves. "DRAGON!" Panic erupted and everyone started running, trying to find friends and family and armouring themselves.

Thorin went down into the treasure room, knowing Thror would be there. Thror was holding the Arkenstone. "My king! We must fight!" Thror however, did not move. He whimpered about how the dragon had come to take his gold. But he would not part from a single coin.

The ground shook as the dragon landed in front of Erebor. Thorin left his grandfather to help the other dwarves fight. However, not even an entire army of dwarves could stop the dragon. Smaug made his way to the treasure room, smelling and craving the gold.

Thorin ran through another alley to the same room, pulling his grandfather away before Smaug could kill him. In the meantime, the Arkenstone fell down, disappearing into the sea of gold coins.

Thror struggled against the younger one's grip, but Thorin was too strong. They ran outside with the rest, and that was when he saw him.

Thranduil.

The elf king had come with an army of elves, and seated upon his elk, he looked down at the dwarves.

A small smile curled up on Thorin's lips as he saw his lover. "Help us!" He cried, waving his arms. Together with the elves, they could slay the beast.

But Thranduil did not help.

Thranduil looked down at the dwarves, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he heard Thorin's voice. But he knew they would not win. And he had already seen what dragons could do. It burned away half of his face.

So he turned back around, marching home. "Sorry my love," he'd whispered, a single tear leaving his eye.

Thorin did not see all that of course, and he was driven mad by anger and grief. Betrayed he felt. Thranduil had promised him to help. Why was he leaving?

Though Thorin couldn't ask. Nor did he allow himself to let out his emotions. He had a race to look after, dwarves that needed a new home.

For years, they wandered the wilderlands. Even after Thorin had given them a home in the Blue Mountains, he had never forgotten about the day that Smaug had come, and the elves did nothing.

The elves didn't help them then, and the elves never offered help any day after. And Thorin never forgave Thranduil.

And Thranduil never forgave himself. In the darkness of the night he wondered what would've happened if he had saved the dwarves, or at least offered them a place to take refuge.

He missed Thorin. And Thorin missed Thranduil, though he forced himself to hate him and all his kin.


	6. The quest for Erebor

Thorin's story had changed rather weirdly, his grandfather and brother had died when they tried to reclaim Moria, and once they had built a new home in the Blue Mountains, his father had disappeared as well. And then there was that hole inside him, that hole that Thranduil had once filled, but now felt emptier than ever.

Over the years, Thorin had started to hate the elves more and more. Not even Thranduil and his kin, but all elves were now suddenly evil. Dís was the only one who remembered when Thorin was a happy little soul, for now he was usually grumpy and stern, ruling like a real dwarf king.

Then, all of a sudden, there were new signs that Oin had read, signs that now was the time to go back and reclaim their ancient kingdom. So they did, they went on a quest, and Gandalf the Grey helped the dwarves find their fourteenth member.

Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin was displeased with him, and displeased with the wizard for finding him such a useless companion. A small part of him wished Thranduil was by his side, but he knew the elves would never help.

Then, because that stupid old wizard had lured them in, they suddenly were in Rivendell. Elves were everywhere and Thorin was in a worse mood than ever. The elves all reminded him of his long lost lover, the elf that had betrayed him so long ago.

Now, quite a long while later, Gandalf told Thorin they had to pass through Mirkwood. Thorin disagreed. He would never, never again pass through that godforsaken forest. But soon he found himself doing so, without the bloody wizard even.

In this forest, where Thranduil had lived since the start of the Third age, a lot had changed. Thranduil hid himself and his kin more and more from the outside world, for they had built caves for them in the forest.

Thranduil had turned cold, hating himself for not helping Thorin and thinking of him every day. Another thing that didn't help, was that the Greenwood of old had turned dark and evil. Spiders came and threatened the animals, the trees were dying and all the elven king did was hide behind his walls.

Now, Thorin was in the forest, together with his company and Bilbo Baggins, who he'd started liking a tiny bit more after he had saved him. He didn't like it at all, and most of all he was starving. To top it all, Bombur had to go and fall into this stupid enchanted stream, which had caused him to fall in a sleep he couldn't be woken of.

Cursing the elves and cursing the forest, they had attempted to reach the elves that were in the forest, trying to ask them for food, but whenever they came near, the elves left.

That was when the spiders had come. Thorin hadn't been looking well enough and all of a sudden found himself wrapped in a cocoon of spider webs, unable to move or reach his sword.

He kicked around a little but soon fainted.

When he woke up, he found himself in Thranduil's halls, the least place he wanted to be. He still looked like a mess, but as soon as the guards noticed he was awake, he was taken to the king.

If Thranduil was at all surprised or shocked by Thorin's sudden appearance in his forest, he didn't show it. Thorin was definitely shocked that he was here, and that his ex-lover still looked exactly the same. He scowled.

"What were you doing in my forest? Why were you attacking my people?" His silken voice boomed from his oaken throne.

Thorin growled lowly. "I would not have ventured through this accursed forest unless I had no other chance.. And we were not attacking, we were starving and begging for food.."

Thranduil's eyebrow raised at the plural form. "We? Where are your friends now?"

"Probably starving in the forest or killed by spiders!" Thorin spat at him, making Thranduil take a step back. He then yelled an order in Sindarin and the guards left them and ran off.

Thranduil slowly descended from his throne, the pain in his heart aching more and more as he stepped closer to Thorin. "So, that is your quest, to reclaim your homeland... and slay a dragon.."

Thorin said nothing, glaring up at the elven king, his arms crossed. Thranduil spoke again, "I suspect a more prosaic motive, attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

Thorin still didn't speak, so Thranduil just continued his monologue. "You seek that which would bestow upon you, the right to rule.. The Arkenstone."

Thorin's face became even more grave when Thranduil started smirking a little. "There are gems in that mountain, that I too desire, white gems, of pure starlight.."

"The white gems of Lasgalen" Thorin muttered under his breath. "We offered you half of that when my grandfather went mad, aren't you pleased enough?"

Thranduil chuckled coolly. "That was nobly done, and I thank you. But these gems are my heirloom and I would like to see them all returned.."

A silence, in which Thorin just stared at Thranduil angrily.

"I offer you my help." _What?_

Thorin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "I'm listening.." He smirked a little, looking up at the elf he had once so much admired.

"I will let you and your friends go, if you but return what is mine.." Thorin laughed softly. Thranduil had betrayed him once before, why wouldn't he do so now and kill them all?

"A favour for a favour?" He replied, his voice dark as he turned away from Thranduil, not being able to endure looking at him much longer.

"You have my word. One king, to another." _Snap. Nope. Thranduil had gone too far now._

Thorin turned back, his face red with anger. "I would not trust, Thranduil, the great king, on his word, till the end of all days be upon us!!"

Thranduil was taken aback, shocked and hurt, but knowing Thorin had every right to be angry. He only half listened to the rest of Thorin's insults, until something particular made him very angry.

"IMRID AMRAD URSUL!" Thorin had shouted, and within an instant, Thranduil was up in his face. "Do not speak to me of dragon fire.." He cursed himself inwardly for getting this angry, because if he did he lost control of his magic and that was exactly what happened now.

Though Thorin was really shocked, he didn't show any form of emotion but anger as Thranduil's burned face started to show. ".. I know it's wrath and ruin.." He stepped away, his scar melting away in the perfect skin once again.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon.. He would not listen. You are just like him." He ascended his throne again, and as he flicked his wrist, two guards grabbed Thorin and started to haul him away. "A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf, I am patient, I can wait.."

When Thorin came to the dungeons, he found his friends were there. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked his older friend.

"Aye, he did. I told him he could go îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul!"

No one knew, that that night, Thranduil wept in his chamber, having seen so much cruelty in the world, and cursing the immortal life of elves. He didn't wish for Thorin to hate him, for seeing that anger in his eyes simply broke the elf's heart in a thousand pieces yet again, and he knew he was fading. Thorin had to know that Thranduil had no other choice.

So he dressed himself again, and went down to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg a new update since forever!
> 
> I'm sorry guys, I really am, thus I hope that you liked this chapter, for I tried to make it longer than I usually do :)
> 
> I guess we all know what the Khuzdul means, but for those of you who don't:
> 
> Imrid amrad ursul: die a death of flames
> 
> îsh kakhfê ai’d dur-rugnul!: may my excrement be upon the naked-jawed
> 
> ~~~~


	7. Barrels out of bond

As Thranduil descended into the dungeons, he was surprised to find Thorin still awake. The dwarf had not touched any of his food, and just sat at the back of his cell, sulking.

As he heard Thranduil come down, he scowled softly, but allowed himself to look up at the elf anyway and crawl slightly closer to the edge of his prison.

"What do you want?" He sneered, giving the other king a glare. Thranduil managed to maintain some of his dignity even though he had been crying earlier. "I came to talk.."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, scooting closer to the door as Thranduil lowered himself to his knees, looking empty and broken. However, his pride kept him from apologising and explaining to the dwarf he had once so fiercely loved.

"If you came here to wallow in self-pity I'd rather you do that somewhere else," Thorin said gruffly, pretending it was because he hated him, but actually being unable to bear seeing Thranduil so weak.

Thranduil took a deep and shaky breath. "Thorin, I.. I did not come here to do that, I came here to explain things and apologise.." He bit his lip.

_What in Mahal's name?_

Thorin couldn't believe his ears, Thranduil wanted what? However, he remained stern. "Words will not fix what is done, Thranduil, you betrayed me when I most needed you and that's the end of the story."

Thranduil was close to tears and looked up at Thorin, since he was now on his knees whilst Thorin was standing. "I know that's what it seems like to you.. B-"

"Shut up Thranduil, it was that and nothing else." Thorin interrupted.

"Please, let me finish," the elf king pleaded.

Thorin nodded slowly, sinking back against the wall again. "Go on.." He spoke lowly.

"I came to help, I really did, but when I saw the dragon and the fire, I simply couldn't. I remember the dragons of old, I remember the horrors of Mordor, I've seen it all, and it haunts me every night.."

He paused for a second, taking in another shaky breath as he forced himself to hold back tears.

"When I saw Smaug, the visions got me again, and then there was the fact I had my kin to protect. You, as a leader, must understand. Too many elves had already fallen under my command, and I would not risk them against the wrath of the dragon again."

Thorin had now crawled back to Thranduil again, sitting on his knees so he could look at the elf.

Thranduil looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Thorin, I really didn't mean to abandon you.." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Before his mind realised what he was doing, Thorin's hand had reached up through the bars to brush it away.

Thranduil's eyes widened when he felt the calloused fingers on his cheek, and a soft sigh left his lips as Thorin pulled his hand back way too fast. They both cast their eyes down.

Thorin was the first to speak, his voice barely above a whisper. "That scar you showed me.. You never told me that.. Does it hurt?" He resisted the urge to touch the cheek again.

Thranduil shook his head slowly. "It did in the beginning. Now it's more of a dull ache, always there. A powerful magic prevents it from being seen. It only shows when I'm really exhausted or really angry."

Thorin nodded a little, looking back up at him. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, a tear of his own rolling into his beard.

Thranduil opened the lock of Thorin's dungeon and stepped in, locking it behind him again. Thorin's eyes widened slightly as the elf was now within less than a feet.

"Thranduil, I.." He began, but his sentence was cut off when Thranduil's lips came crashing down on his, still slightly salty from the tears. Thorin's eyes fluttered to a close as he kissed him back hungrily, knowing he wasn't supposed to enjoy it but he really couldn't care.

When he pulled away, he whispered hotly, "I'm still really angry with you though" he pulled the elf close by the hem of his robe, kissing him roughly once again.

Thranduil knew he wasn't going to get it gentle this time, and that Thorin was in charge. It seemed as if Thorin's eyes were glazed slightly with lust and anger. Within seconds, Thranduil was removed of his clothing, and Thorin allowed himself a second to admire the body before punishing him again.

He brought his hand down upon the ass a few times before thrusting a finger in, making Thranduil whimper softly in both pain and pleasure. Thorin forced the elf to shut up by kissing him again, his finger moving mercilessly around in his ass.

When Thorin deemed him ready, which was far too early to Thranduil's liking, he stripped himself off his trousers and grabbed Thranduil, pulling him closer and pushing him down on the ground before thrusting in hard.

All the tension that had been built up inside of him for all those years was now slowly going away. Thranduil cried out softly, shutting his eyes as it hurt.

Thorin held onto his ass and thrust in and out, groaning at Thranduil's tightness. "You know you like it, filthy elf.." He spat at him.

Thranduil moaned in response, opening his eyes again and trying to move with Thorin to get more friction but the smaller man held him still. "Don't you dare.. I'm in control now."

As if to prove that, he hit the elf's ass hard, at the same time thrusting up roughly. Thranduil bit his lip to stifle his cry, but he obeyed Thorin anyway.

After a while of Thorin using Thranduil's body without mercy, they both came to their climax, crying out and groaning, their chests heaving. Thorin pulled out as Thranduil was dripping with semen of both himself and the dwarf he had just made love with.

Well, made love with? It was more hardcore rough sex, no love whatsoever.

Thorin rested back against the wall, panting heavily. Thranduil lied still for a second before dressing himself again. By the time he'd done that, Thorin seemed asleep. He gently put his cloak over Thorin, pressed a kiss against his forehead, then stood up.

_"Gi melin, Thorin Oakenshield. Gi melin.."_

Then he left, locking the door behind him again and going back to bed, this time having a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

Only thing, Thorin hadn't been asleep, and Thorin knew exactly what Thranduil had said, despite his lack of elven knowledge. When he was sure Thranduil was out of ear shot, he whispered.

_"Men lananubukhs menu"_

Then he really fell asleep.

The next morning, he was surprised to find his burglar standing in front of his prison, holding the keys. "Let's get out of here quietly.." He said, and Thorin quickly followed, helping Bilbo get all the dwarves out.

As they ran through the halls silently and Bilbo led them to the cellars, Thorin didn't even pay attention to the fact his companions were mad at Bilbo. His mind was focused on Thranduil, and how he was leaving him again.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Bilbo looked up at him pleadingly, and Thorin nodded to his friends. "Do as he says." He had no idea what he was supposed to do himself, but when the hobbit guided him to a barrel, he climbed in without questioning.

"What do we do now?" He heard Bofur ask, and Thorin looked up at Bilbo, wondering what exactly his plan was. Upstairs, he heard elves already, shouting in their beautiful fluent language.

"Hold your breath.." Bilbo said, pulling a lever. Thorin raised an eyebrow before gasping as he and the rest of the company fell into the river, clutching their barrels tightly. Soon, Bilbo joined them, and they made their way out of the palace.

This time, Thranduil was the one who felt betrayed.


End file.
